An electronic display typically comprises a stack of layers (generally referred to as a “display stack”) positioned behind a transparent, protective cover. In some cases, an input sensor is positioned relative to the display stack or the cover and can be configured to detect when a user applies a force to the cover at one or more locations. Output from the sensor can be used to interact with content shown on the display, or for any other suitable purpose. Such sensors—when operated with the display—can be referred to as “force input sensors.”
A force input sensor is conventionally positioned between the display stack and the protective cover, behind the display stack, or around a perimeter of the display stack. In these conventional configurations, the force input sensor contributes to an undesirable increase in thickness and/or weight of an electronic device incorporating the sensor. In addition, these conventional configurations typically require the sensor to be manufactured from a limited set of specific materials having specific properties, such as highly-conductive materials that are also optically transparent. Further still, many conventional force input sensors are substantially affected by changes in temperature; advanced signal processing may be required to obtain accurate force input information from conventional sensors.